BESOS
by Ichi Granger
Summary: Primer mini fic creo. Es mi 2º fic. D&H.... encuentros en la noche, dos desconocidos...
1. Chapter 1

**ELLA**

Miro alrededor, podría ser cualquiera… cualquiera de esos chicos que ríe durante el desayuno, conversa con sus amigos y mira la hora mientras se apura para no llegar tarde a clases.

Le busco, sé que esta ahí, en algún lugar y me pregunto si él también me busca o simplemente le da igual. Pero yo le busco, porque tengo miedo de que se acabe sin saber quién es, de olvidarme de sus besos o lo que es peor, de no poder olvidarlos.

Porque este es mi último año, tan sólo un mes para la graduación y lo habré perdido… porque no sabré de quién son los labios que beso cada noche al finalizar mi ronda.

---------------------------------------

Se me había pasado la hora de llegar a mi torre hablando con Ron y Harry en los pasillos. Ser prefecta no me hacía menos culpable de estar fuera de la sala común que compartía con el otro premio anual a esas horas de la noche. De modo que me despedí y salí corriendo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, vi una sombra y un maullido... Filch y su gata, así que hice lo que pude, me metí en la primera puerta que encontré. Era un armario escobero bastante abandonado. De repente, la puerta se abrió y cerró en un instante. ¡Había alguien más a mi lado! Y por su forma de respirar parecía que también venía corriendo. Parece que no era la única fuera de la cama esa noche.

Volví a oír el maullido, cada vez más cerca, y la persona a mi lado no paraba de resoplar por el esfuerzo¡nos iban a descubrir por su culpa! No podía verle, así que a tientas busqué su cara… y encontré el torso de alguien que sin duda era un chico y que pegó un gran respingo cuando notó mi presencia. Shhhhh, le insté a callarse y puse mis dedos sobre sus labios tratando de calmarle. Cogí una tela que parecía haber allí y nos cubrí tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Para entonces la gata de Filch se oía más y más cerca… hasta que la oímos maullar con fuerza frente a la puerta.

Nos acurrucamos inconscientemente, juntándonos y acercándonos al máximo, como si quisiéramos encoger de repente. Filch abrió la puerta y misteriosamente no nos vio, así que la cerró y se fue. Nosotros sólo pudimos suspirar y abrazarnos más aún. Podíamos sentir uno el aliento del otro, cada vez más cerca, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron sin saber porqué. Y fue lo más maravilloso que había sentido nunca, pareciera que hubiésemos nacido para besarnos, nos acoplábamos perfectamente, a un ritmo lento, nuestro ritmo, disfrutando, estaba en la gloria… pareciera que millones de mariposas se estuvieran paseando por mi vientre. Y entonces me asusté, no podía sentir eso por alguien que no conocía, no podía ser impulsiva¿dónde quedó mi forma de analizar todo? Así que me separé de repente, pude oírle suspirar, trató de acercarse pero yo salí huyendo.

Corrí y corrí, y cuando llegué a la torre, subí despacio las escaleras, lo último que necesitaba era que Malfoy supiera que llegaba tarde. No es que habláramos mucho, de hecho no nos veíamos apenas, pero sabía que él no perdería la ocasión de fastidiarme. Me metí en la cama y suspiré llevando mis dedos a mis labios y recorriéndolos despacio tratando de no borrar las sensaciones que aún me consumían. Pude oír la puerta de Malfoy abrirse y cerrarse, seguro que me había oído y trataba de espiar el muy cretino. Ni siquiera pensar en Malfoy pudo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara cuando me quedé dormida.

-------------------------

Volví al lugar la noche siguiente, quería recordarlo todo, el olor, la oscuridad… pero no fui la única que por lo visto pensó en ello, porque el armario estaba ésta vez ocupado, por él. Tampoco esta vez pudimos ver nuestros rostros, pero volvimos a besarnos como habíamos hecho la noche anterior. Desde entonces, y de esto hace casi ya 3 meses, nos hemos estado juntando sin proponérnoslo noche tras noche. Y siempre soy yo quien rompe los lazos de nuestros besos, el baile de los labios, las caricias a escondidas… siempre la misma razón, el miedo.

Es un miedo que me carcome el alma, miedo a que él no quiera saber quién se esconde en las sombras, miedo a que lo quiera saber y se decepcione, miedo porque somos sólo dos desconocidos… Miedo porque jamás he sentido algo como lo que siento, porque es algo que me hace tan feliz como desgraciada. Soy feliz porque nunca me he sentido tan querida como cuando él me besa, nunca nadie antes me había besado así, como si la vida le fuera en ello y sin embargo, pausado, lento, como una caricia infinita, sin presiones. Y me siento desgraciada, porque sé que no es real, porque no somos nadie, solo unos labios que se encuentran en la noche, sin rostro, sin voz siquiera. Y sé que si no hago algo pronto voy a desgarrarme por dentro presa de estas sensaciones tan disparejas, pero a la vez, la cobardía me amordaza y no hago nada….

Y se me acaba el tiempo…

**ÉL**

No sé quien puede ser esa chica, pero sin duda es especial. Y estoy seguro de que la conozco, lo intuyo. Siempre desaparece, cada noche, desde la primera vez. Y siempre me deja allí dentro, ansioso de ella, anhelando conocer su nombre, para así poder buscarla a todas horas. Porque ya no me basta con las noches. Me he cansado de la oscuridad, la clandestinidad y el anonimato. Siento que si no descubro quién es, me volveré loco.

Tan sólo un mes y se acabará. Y necesito saber quién es y que ella sepa quien soy, para poder pasear y besarla a la luz del día. Pero cómo hacerlo, si siempre escapa de mí, y yo soy incapaz de salir corriendo tras ella. Solo espero y después vuelvo a mi torre. Despacio subo a mi cuarto, todas las noches y pienso en ella, y sueño con ella. Granger aún no me ha comentado nada de mis salidas, sé que se ha dado cuenta, la luz de su cuarto siempre está encendida cuando llego. Es un alivio que no se inmiscuya, sorprendente también, pero sobre todo eso me permite seguir besando esos labios… sólo pensarlo un escalofrío recorre mi espalda¿cómo ha podido pasarme algo así?

--------------------------------------------------

No podía creer que me hubiera quedado dormido en los jardines, últimamente no dormía nada bien. Y llegar a mi torre suponía atravesar prácticamente todo el castillo, cuando debería estar en la cama, mientras Filch y quién sabe quién más estarían vigilando. Entonces oí a esa horrible gata suya¿me habría oído? Venía hacia mí así que corrí hacia un armario escobero que sabía que estaba cerca y me metí dentro. Seguramente pasarían de largo sin saber de mí y yo podría llegar a dormir sin problemas.

Respiré profundo, necesitaba coger aire… entonces la noté, una mano sobre mi pecho y luego en mis labios. Me pedía silencio. Pude notar como casi se me salió el corazón del pecho, ella también. Era una chica, seguro, la suavidad de sus manos, la ternura con que me calló. Me relajé y entonces nos tapó con alguna cosa que había allí. Pensé en protestar, aquello debía estar muy sucio, pero entonces oí a la gata frente a la puerta y di gracias en silencio por estar cubiertos. Nos acurrucamos y pude sentir entonces su aliento y su olor. La puerta se abrió y cerró, Filch se iba sin vernos.

Pero me daba igual, seguía enterrado en su aroma, en su pelo, podría haber pasado allí días. Nos sentí suspirar y en algún momento nos juntamos aún mas, tanto que no pude evitarlo y corté las distancias, sentí sus labios sobre los míos… no sé como pasó pero no pude soltarlos. No sé cuanto duró, minutos u horas, me dio igual. Ella me correspondía y era el mejor beso que jamás me habían dado. No he tenido muchos, pero supe que ese era distinto desde el mismo momento que rocé sus labios, pero entonces se separó y salió corriendo y yo sólo atiné a suspirar y dejarme caer en el suelo deslizando contra la pared.

Tardé unos minutos en volver en mí y echar a correr de nuevo la torre. Intenté llegar a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido, pero había luz en el cuarto de Granger y estaba seguro de que oiría mi puerta. Me daba igual, en ese momento me daba igual, como si quería ir corriendo a hablar con McGonagall y conseguir que me castigaran. Me cambié y me propuse dormir, y soñé con esos labios y dormí como hacía meses que no lo hacía, tranquilo y feliz.

---------------------------------------

Durante las clases del día siguiente solo pude pensar en esa chica, me parecía verla detrás de cada columna, de cada recodo, en cada pupitre. Así que decidí volver al cuarto por la noche y tratar de encontrar algo que se le pudiera haber caído, alguna pista de su identidad y recordarla, sobretodo recordarla, su piel tersa, sus labios dulces y suaves y su olor… no sabía qué era, pero me encantaba.

Entré en el cuarto y encendí mi varita y me puse a buscar hasta que oí unos pasos.La apagué y me escondí como pude, no podía creer en mi mala suerte. ¿Qué excusa pondría para estar a esas horas solo dentro de un escobero? Se abrió la puerta y alguien entró… era ella, su olor la delataba ¿qué hacía allí? Y no quise dejarla escapar y de nuevo la besé. Y ella me besó. Pero volvió a huir al cabo de un rato. Y de nuevo me quedé estático sin saber qué hacer, y sin saber su nombre.

Pero no durará mucho, tengo que hacer algo. Pero debo tener cuidado, no quiero que vuelva a huir de mí. Intentaré no darle esa opción. Siempre vuelve a mí, y espero que siga haciéndolo. Porque sus besos me dan la vida, y esa vida la pierdo a cada instante en que no la siento, porque ella es para mí, para siempre, lo sé. Y me da miedo, porque no sé quién es... ¿Por qué huye¿Acaso sabe quién soy? Esas dudas me matan. Pero quiero luchar.

Y se me acaba el tiempo….


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gracias por los reviews a todas. Es mi 2º fic, va a ser un mini fic, creo, ya que el otro al menos por ahora creo que me viene un poco grande, así sigo mientras con este.Intentaré que quede bien. ¡Muchos besos!_**

****

**ELLA**

Creo que no he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida. Tras el desayuno Ginny me ha arrinconado en el pasillo y me ha llevado a rastras hasta el lago. Ella sabía que algo me está pasando y aunque la he evitado con éxito hasta ahora, no he podido zafarme de nuevo. Me ha mirado y me ha obligado a contárselo todo.

A pesar de lo mal que lo he pasado, no ha sido tan malo como me esperaba, de hecho, me ha sentado bien compartirlo por fin con alguien. Y Ginny ha sido la oyente y consejera perfecta, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes acudir a ella.

Supongo que pensé que se molestaría conmigo por ser tan descuidada, y arriesgarme tanto por alguien que podría simplemente ir a contarlo después a su sala común muerto de la risa. Y pensé sobre todo en Ron, aunque ya hace un año que no estamos juntos. Lo nuestro fue bonito, pero la verdad es que somos mejores amigos que pareja. Yo lo sé, pero no sé si él lo tenga tan asumido como yo. Y al ser su hermana, bueno, creí que se enfadaría conmigo.

Pero por el contrario, se ha mostrado encantada, más que encantada. Pareciera que fuera ella quien pasa las noches en el escobero. Excitante, romántico, aventurero… son sólo algunas de las palabras que ha usado para describir mi "experiencia". Hasta se ha ofrecido a espiar para lograr identificarle. La idea me ha tentado mucho, es cierto, pero no me ha parecido honesto por mi parte. Al fin y al cabo, él está en mi misma situación (o eso creo).

Me ha preguntado si estoy enamorada, dice que eso es importante. ¿Pero cómo saberlo si no sé quién es? No he sabido contestar, pero sí soy consciente, y así se lo he dicho, de que con nadie he sentido jamás lo que siento con él. Y sé que cuando lo digo, sonrío como una boba, y que se me encienden las mejillas… porque pienso en él y en sus besos y el la forma en que toma mis mejillas y las acaricia mientras nuestros labios se mecen. No puedo evitar suspirar. Y ella me mira, sonríe y casi grita que estoy enamorada sin remedio.

Supongo que el primer paso es aceptarlo. Estoy locamente enamorada de alguien de quien no conozco su rostro, ni su nombre, ninguna cosa que me indique quién es. Pero sé que distinguiría esos besos entre los de cualquier chico.

Hemos seguido hablando tras la comida. Hemos decidido que desde luego, el ir besando uno a uno a los chicos de Hogwarts para encontrarle no es una solución viable. Por mucho que a Ginny le pareciera una idea de lo más fascinante. La idea del mapa del merodeador tampoco es factible, cuanto menos sepan los chicos, mejor para mí (sobre todo, si finalmente me llevo una decepción). Por lo tanto, no me queda otra que armarme de valor y no salir corriendo esta noche.

Está decidido, no saldré huyendo. Respiraré hondo y le preguntaré su nombre. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Todo, es cierto. Trataré de relajarme y ser optimista. No soy la más bonita, es cierto, pero algo debe de sentir por mí después de tantos meses¿o no¡Dios mío! Si sigo así, saldré corriendo de nuevo esta noche.

Ginny me ha dado ánimos antes de mi ronda, incluso sugiere entre risas que seremos la sensación del baile de graduación, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Me tiemblan las piernas. Me tienta la idea de no ir, pero quedarme sin sus besos… no creo que pueda soportarlo.

El tiempo se me ha pasado volando, ya estoy aquí. Y me besa como cada noche, atrapa mis labios con los suyos, y entierra sus dedos entre mi pelo haciéndome cosquillas. El corazón se me sale del pecho de pura felicidad. No quiero separarme de él, porque entonces sólo podré hablar o salir corriendo, y no estoy segura de que mis piernas comiencen a moverse sin pedir siquiera permiso.

Pero no es necesario, se separa él, y me besa la nariz de forma tan tierna que no puedo evitar un sonoro suspiro. Se ríe, con una risa suave, y lleva sus labios de nuevo a los míos mientras introduce su mano en el bolsillo de mi túnica.

Antes de que me de cuenta, ha sido él quien ha desaparecido. Y yo me he quedado aquí sin saber ni qué hacer, ni qué decir… si así es como se siente él cuando yo desparezco, entiendo que se haya tomado la revancha después de estos meses. Me dejo caer en un cubo y entonces recuerdo su mano en mi bolsillo, llevo la mano hacia allí y descubro que hay algo dentro... ¡un pergamino!

"No puedo seguir así, necesito verte, saber tu nombre y poder besarte también a la luz del día. Te has vuelto adictiva. No puedo vivir sin ti. Ven mañana, no huyas de mí. Solo iluminemos nuestro pequeño espacio y llamémonos por fin por nuestros nombres"

Iré. Por fin sabré quien eres. Por fin sabrás quien soy.

**ÉL**

No puedo creer que Pansy se haya reído de mí. Cuando fui a hablar con ella, lo primero que me preguntó fue el nombre de la chica en cuestión. Parece que soy más transparente para ella de lo que nunca pensé. Se había dado cuenta y estaba esperando a que hiciera valer nuestra amistad y se lo contara.

Pero claro, cuando se lo conté, casi se muere de la risa. Estaba completamente indignado, para mí es algo muy serio. Y cuanto más me irritaba, más se reía ella. Dice que por fin Cupido me ha alcanzado, y que lo que yo siento es amor. ¡Pero eso yo ya lo sé!

Sólo quería que me ayudara a contactar con ella, porque siempre se me escapa y quiero saber quién es. ¿Qué clase de chica huye de alguien a quien besa? Pansy dice que la misma que yo, que la beso y la dejo irse sin decir ni una palabra. Lo sé, sé que es cobarde, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me pierdo en ella, en su aroma, en sus besos y sus caricias… y de pronto no está y no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para salir corriendo tras ella.

Hemos decidido escribirle una nota, que por supuesto voy a escribir yo solo. No quiero que Pansy se ría aún más de mí. Pero ésta ha de ser romántica, incitándola a conocernos pero sin presionarla; porque mi chica tiene tendencia a salir corriendo. ¿Mi chica? Bueno sí, si ella quiere. Pero esta vez será diferente, voy a controlarme, adueñarme de la situación y espero de verdad que me salga bien la jugada. ¡Estoy a punto de morir de un infarto!

He tenido que soportar durante toda la cena sus risitas a mi lado, sus miradas de soslayo y sus comentarios absurdos. Está convencida de que la chica es estupenda (por el simple hecho del cambio que ha conseguido obrar en mí), y que caerá a mis pies en cuanto me vea. Cree que iremos juntos al baile de graduación y ellas se harán grandes amigas… ojalá yo lo tuviera tan claro como ella.

Lo he conseguido, no se ha escapado. He conseguido mantener la cordura por un momento, un doloroso momento en el que por fin he podido separarme de ella. Por una vez he sido yo el dueño de la situación, ha suspirado de una forma irresistible, como si le hubieran quitado un caramelo a un niño pequeño. Creo que en ese momento me he enamorado más de ella si eso aún es posible. Y tiene mi nota, espero que le guste y que acuda también mañana.

No veo la hora de verla, susurrar su nombre y mirar sus ojos cuando la beso. Mañana… si vas, yo estaré allí.


	3. El encuentro

He tenido que cambiar el estilo un poco, porque se hacía muy difícil seguir con la historia¡espero que guste igualmente!

Todos los pensamientos llevan guiones delante, la letra correspondiente a Hermione es normal y la de Draco, es cursiva.

Muchas gracias a Silviota, Sakura Niwa, Mandy87, Brujita Kira y Clover Potter por sus reviews. ¡Muchos besos a todos y gracias por leerme! Si quieren hacer sugerencias o críticas, se admiten ;)

**ELLOS**

- Puedo oír los latidos de mi corazón resonando por el corredor, estoy segura de que me descubrirán por ello. Estoy tan nerviosa, me tiemblan las piernas tanto que me voy a tener que sentar en algún rincón del pasillo. En el fondo estoy muerta de miedo. Creo que le voy a decepcionar. A mí de veras me da igual quién sea.

_- No sé porque tarda tanto… ¿no se le ocurrirá dejarme plantado? O tal vez Filch la haya descubierto. Espero que no, estoy deseando verla, sé que es preciosa, y sé que es para mí._

- Bueno, allí está, sé valiente, pronto habrá acabado. Solo gira el pomo y estarás de nuevo dentro en sus brazos.

_- Aquí está… mmm adoro su olor… es tan natural, estoy loco por ella._

-------------------------------------

Ambos se acercan, sienten la presencia del otro y lentamente buscan entrelazar sus dedos, sin prisas, acariciándose. Él con la mano libre busca la mejilla de ella y desliza sus dedos hacia sus labios. Con el pulgar los acaricia, delineándolos, y entonces se inclina y la besa, apenas un roce al principio, pero mucho más intenso con el paso de los minutos.

Ambos saben que están retrasando el momento de conocerse, de modo que él va ralentizando los besos hasta separarse de ella. Besa su frente. Ambos están temblando a pesar de la temperatura cálida del ambiente.

Es entonces cuando estando aún con las manos unidas y sus narices rozándose, cuando él saca su varita y susurra el hechizo de luz…. La escobera se ilumina, dejando ver dos figuras con los ojos cerrados, están muy pegados, como sólo dos amantes podrían estarlo.

Poco a poco abren sus ojos y se miran.

¿Tú?

Ambos susurran a la vez…. Sin embargo mantienen la misma posición, con sus manos enlazadas. Pero poco a poco se van retirando, ella especialmente, mientras lleva su mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo inminente, pues sus ojos están húmedos. Él sin embargo, no puede ocultar una gran sorpresa y no logra reaccionar.

- No es posible, él. Precisamente él. Draco Malfoy. No puedo creer que sea con él con quien he pasado todas estas noches. No debería haber venido, así al menos conservaría un bonito recuerdo de esos besos. Sólo hay que verle la cara, está completamente horrorizado. Tengo que salir corriendo, no puedo estar aquí, me estoy ahogando… no podría escuchar sus insultos, no sintiendo lo que siento.

_- ¿Granger? No puede ser. Jamás habría pensado que sería ella. Ella me odia, no hay más que ver su cara y como se aleja, se va, lo sé, como ha hecho cada noche, pero ya no volverá. Di algo. No te vayas de nuevo. _

Hermione corría de camino a su torre, mientras Draco permanecía mudo dentro del escobero. Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, mientras montones de lágrimas caían dificultando su visión. Cuando llegó a la sala común que compartían, subió a su cuarto y se encerró.

Corrió hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella llorando en silencio, abrazada a la almohada.

- Me pregunto si volverá esta noche. Ahora entiendo el porqué de sus escapadas nocturnas. ¡Cómo puede ser tan tonta? Debí darme cuenta de lo que pasaba… al menos sé que no seré el hazmerreír de la escuela, porque él jamás pregonaría que ha estado conmigo, jamás… y lo peor es que aún sabiendo quién es… mi corazón aún se acelera cuando pienso en él y eso me desgarra el alma, porque es algo que jamás podrá ser. No soy más que una piedra molesta en su camino.

Mientras tanto, un Draco abatido y confuso se dirigía a la misma torre. Desde luego no esperaba encontrarla allí esperándole después de haber huido de esa manera. Cuando llegó, su mirada se dirigió al cuarto de ella, con la luz encendida como cada noche y se sentó en una butaca junto a la chimenea. No creía poder dormir.

- _Su luz cada noche encendida, como no lo vi antes… Era ella desde el principio. Me pregunto que estará haciendo. Y que pensará. En realidad no sé nada de ella, un año viviendo juntos y no sé nada. Y ella no me dejará saber nada, lo he visto en sus ojos. Y en cualquier caso… ¿cómo abordarla después de cómo la he tratado estos años? Hola Hermione, no nos conocemos pero creo que te quiero¿Hablamos¡Es de locos! No creo que esto tenga solución, qué equivocada estaba Pansy, no sabe cuánto._

Varias horas después un adormilado Draco abría los ojos. Había oído una puerta abrirse y se tensó al ver a Hermione saliendo de su cuarto. Parecía un fantasma, con ese pequeño camisón blanco, el rostro pálido y el pelo enmarañado. Su cuerpo se tensó, ella no podía verle en la penumbra, así que se limitó a observarla. Poco a poco salió del cuarto y se dirigía hacia la habitación de Draco, que la miraba confuso. Andaba despacio, descalza, tratando de no hacer ruido, sin saber que no hacía falta pues ya había sido descubierta. Una de sus manos se deslizaba por la pared, iba con la cabeza gacha y al llegar a la puerta adelantó la mano, como si fuera a acariciar la puerta. ¿Iba a entrar? Entonces fue como si la hubieran dado una descarga, alejó el brazo de forma repentina a la vez que levantaba la mirada mientras movía la cabeza negando. Draco pudo ver entonces que lloraba, y sintió su corazón estallar cuando la vio salir corriendo a encerrarse de nuevo en su cuarto.

_- ¿Qué ha sido eso? No puedo creerlo… estaba llorando, iba hacia mi puerta. Tal vez tenga una oportunidad con ella. Pero es demasiado complicado. Tal vez no quiera ni hablarme, debe estar confusa. Tengo que hablar con Pansy, necesito ayuda, no sé qué hacer ni cómo empezar a hablar con ella._

Hermione se encontraba apoyada en la puerta cerrada de su habitación, mirando al infinito y con cara de susto. Se dejó caer, deslizando contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo contra ella, simplemente aterrada.

- No puedo creer lo que he estado a punto de hacer. ¡No puedo llamar a su puerta¡Me hechizaría! Tengo que centrarme, no puedo dejar que esto me domine. Es evidente que no va a ser mi príncipe azul, así que tendré que resignarme. Pero duele tanto… Aún puedo ver su cara, soy la última persona que habría querido en ese escobero. Tengo que hablar con Ginny. ¡No puedo quererle!

Finalmente, ambos cayeron dormidos, Draco con una sonrisa al tener una esperanza y Hermione convencida de no tener ninguna. Pero durmieron al final y al cabo, y un nuevo día les esperaba.


	4. Reacciones

Draco había llevado a una Pansy ansiosa a hablar cerca del lago, necesitaba sentir intimidad en esos momentos. Sólo quería contárselo y que le echara una mano si eso era posible.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo fue¿Quién es¡Draco cuéntamelo! No puede ser tan malo….

- No estoy seguro…

- ¡OH, vamos…¿Después de esas noches quién seguiría huyendo….?

- Pansy, es más complicado de lo que tú piensas.

- Bueno, si no me lo cuentas no podré juzgar por mi misma. Y te aseguro que no pienso empezar a hacer conjeturas hasta que te dignes a explicármelo todo.

- Es…. Bueno, ella es…. ¡Es muy complicado! – gritó exasperado.

Pansy arqueó las cejas en señal de impaciencia e hizo ademán de levantarse pero un murmullo de él, hizo que se quedara quieta con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa...

- Es Granger… Es Hermione Granger…

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio bajo la sombra de un roble junto al lago de Hogwarts. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que el silencio fue roto por Pansy.

- Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero Draco. Sabiendo lo que sabes ahora¿quieres seguir adelante con esto? No me interrumpas y déjame terminar - le miró ceñuda cuando le vio abrir la boca - Necesito saber si para ti cambia algo la situación el hecho de que ella sea… ella. ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado¿Seguirías con ello si pudieras?

- Sabes… al principio me quedé aterrado, no pude reaccionar… no pude decirle nada, ella se fue corriendo y yo volví a quedarme solo en ese escobero. Pero me di cuenta de que no me importaba quién era, me importaba que se fuera de allí llorando probablemente porque su príncipe resultó ser un sapo. Pero creo que podría salir bien, anoche la vi acercarse a mi cuarto, creí que entraría, pero no lo hizo… Fue muy raro. Pero sabes, quiero estar cerca de ella, saber lo que le gusta, hacerla reír…. El único problema es cómo hacerlo después de cómo la he tratado todo este tiempo. Te necesito… por favor. Tienes que ayudarme a que esto salga bien.

- Pero... pero… muy bien, veamos… sigues enamorado y dispuesto a conquistarla… Sinceramente creo que yo no pinto mucho en todo esto.

- ¡Qué¡¡Tienes que ayudarme!

- No Draco, eso es algo que tienes que hacer tú solo. Yo sólo puedo darte unos consejos. Y el primero es que hables con ella, y seas sincero… por mucho que te cueste. ¡No me mires así! Probablemente no se lanzará a tus brazos, pero quizá podáis tratar de ser amigos y luego quien sabe… Si ella siente lo mismo que tú…

- No creo que pueda hacer tal cosa… ¿y si me dice que me odia?

- Entonces cambia ese odio, trátala de forma diferente. Sé tu mismo con ella. Y te aseguro sin conocerla, que no creo que te odie del todo… esas noches han tenido que dejarle huella.¡Ve y búscala cuanto antes! Recuerda que debéis ir al baile juntos y yo hacerme amiga suya… no pierdas el tiempo. Yo he de irme. Suerte…

- Gracias Pansy, de verdad…

Pansy se alejó hacia el interior del castillo, dejando a Draco sentado en la hierba pensando en la ardua tarea que tenía por delante. Tenía que pensar en cómo encarar a Hermione y qué decirle. No creía que fuera lo suficiente valiente hasta después de la cena. Y el mejor sitio era su torre. Allí tendrían intimidad, y tenían que encontrarse forzosamente… aunque hasta ese momento habían sabido evitarse con éxito.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny tenía en su regazo la cabeza enmarañada de Hermione, llevaban toda la tarde en la habitación de esta última, y no había querido salir de allí ni siquiera a cenar.

Tenía la mirada perdida, pero al menos ya había parado de llorar. No le había contado nada a Ginny de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que ponerse a hablar de ello.

- Hermione, deberíamos bajar a cenar… necesitas comer algo. Y luego vas a contarme qué fue tan terrible como para que estés así.

- No quiero… ve tú, no tengo hambre.

- No… vamos las dos.

- Yo no bajo, no pienso salir de aquí…

- ¿Todo esto es por él? Muy bien… yo voy a bajar y pienso traerte algo del comedor para que comas. Y te advierto que cuando llegue voy a pedir una explicación completa. No me puedo imaginar que pudo pasar ayer para que alguien como tú esté en un estado así. Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña. ¡No podrás quedarte el resto del curso encerrada en este cuarto, para no ver la cara de ese chico!

- Pues… vale.

Ginny salió bufando de la torre en dirección al Gran Comedor. Tenía que darse prisa para poder volver y sacarle la historia a su amiga. Estaba siendo una cabezota. Y tenía que hablar de ello, o incluso Harry y Ron se darían cuenta de que algo no está bien… y sería mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Media hora después Ginny estaba de nuevo en la habitación de su amiga que se negaba a comer nada de lo que le había llevado.

- Muy bien, desembucha Hermione. Vas a contarme ahora mismo qué ha pasado y quién es ese chico. Y si no lo haces te aseguro que hablaré con Harry y mi hermano y será mucho peor. Soy tu amiga, confía en mí.

- Todo iba perfecto... ¿sabes? Me recibió con un montón de besos… Yo estaba entusiasmada, me temblaban las piernas. Sólo de pensar que por fin podría saber su nombre y quizá salir a pasear con el durante el día… Realmente fui muy tonta al dejarme llevar por pensamientos tan optimistas. Debiste ver su cara al verme, creo que ni en sus peores pesadillas habría pensado en mí. Y yo sólo pude salir corriendo.

- Pero Hermione, aún no me has dicho quién es… y la verdad es que no creo que pueda ser tan malo como lo pintas.

- Oh Ginny…. Es… Malfoy… Draco Malfoy, ese chico que me aborrece.

- No sé qué decir… lo siento. Sé que te va a parecer una locura, pero quizá deberías hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo son muchos meses, y parece que últimamente ha cambiado. Salvo que tú no quieras… Hermione… ¿aún…? ya sabes…

- Sí, y eso es lo peor de todo. Que aún sabiendo quién es… sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Y eso me desespera. Porque está claro que él jamás querrá saber nada de mí. ¡Soy yo, al fin y al cabo! Si voy a hablar con él será como hablar con una pared, dudo mucho que reconozca lo que pasó o que lo eche de menos. En todo el año no hemos hablado a pesar de compartir esta torre, tan sólo lo indispensable por los quehaceres de premios anuales. Me odia, odia lo que represento, ni siquiera sería amigo mío… así que imagínate lo que pensaría si le digo lo que siento.

- _Creo que eso es algo que deberíamos hablar nosotros dos… a solas si no te importa Weasly…_

Draco había llegado a la torre después de cenar y había escuchado a Hermione. Eso le había hecho lanzarse. Ginny salió estupefacta dejando a una Hermione aterrada y colorada inmóvil sobre la cama. Ni corto ni perezoso, él se sentó junto a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- _Creo que ya basta de salir corriendo¿no crees? Tenemos que hablar, en serio._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto es todo por hoy¡¡¡siento haber tardado en actualizar pero el trabajo no me lo permitía!

Trato de hacerlos un poco más largos pero me temo que no me salen…. Tal vez cuando coja práctica me vayan quedando algo mejor.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews. ¡Me hacen una ilusión tremenda! El fic no es nada del otro mundo, pero trato de que quede decente.

¡Muchas gracias a todas¡¡¡Besos mil!


	5. Conociéndose

Ya sé que hacía mucho que no escribía, siento haberos dejado colgadas. Gracias a las personas que enviasteis reviews, sois pocas pero me hace mucha ilusión. Lo cierto es que el trabajo me ha tenido absorbida, y es el único sitio en el que puedo escribir. Además no tenía muy claro como seguir, como ya he diocho soy nueva en esto y me cuesta... ¡siguen quedándome muy cortos los capítulos! En cualquier caso espero de verdad que lo disfrutéis. Espero actualizar pronto y quizá así algún día pueda terminarlo, con un final que no decepcione. Muchos besos a todas!!!!

Antes os pongo el final del capítulo anterior, como recordatorio...

ADELANTO DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

- Oh Ginny…. Es… Malfoy… Draco Malfoy, ese chico que me aborrece.

- No sé qué decir… lo siento. Sé que te va a parecer una locura, pero quizá deberías hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo son muchos meses, y parece que últimamente ha cambiado. Salvo que tú no quieras… Hermione… ¿aún…? ya sabes…

- Sí, y eso es lo peor de todo. Que aún sabiendo quién es… sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Y eso me desespera. Porque está claro que él jamás querrá saber nada de mí. ¡Soy yo, al fin y al cabo! Si voy a hablar con él será como hablar con una pared, dudo mucho que reconozca lo que pasó. En todo el año no hemos hablado a pesar de compartir esta torre, tan sólo lo indispensable por los quehaceres de premios anuales. Me odia, odia lo que represento, ni siquiera sería amigo mío… así que imagínate lo que pensaría si le digo lo que siento.

- _Creo que eso es algo que deberíamos hablar nosotros dos… a solas si no te importa Weasly…_

Draco había llegado a la torre después de cenar y había escuchado a Hermione. Eso le había hecho lanzarse. Ginny salió dejando a una Hermione aterrada y colorada inmóvil sobre la cama. Ni corto ni perezoso, él se sentó junto a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- _Creo que ya basta de salir corriendo¿no crees? Tenemos que hablar, en serio._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Y bien… ¿no vas a decir nada? – la miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba. Y ella con esa cara de absoluto terror.

(Ojalá dijera algo, pero simplemente me mira con los ojos como platos, quizá me he pasado y la he asustado… o quizá se enfadado porque cree que la estaba espiando… creo que la he fastidiado…)

Eras tú quien quería hablar… - no pudo más que murmurar eso...estaba bloqueada. Draco estaba sentado en su cama, junto a ella, mirándola a lo ojos y queriendo hablar de "ellos". Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, que la hacía sentir tonta y vulnerable.

(Si sigue mirándome así creo que no podré decir una palabra… no puedo creer que esté aquí sentado. Y además está tranquilo¿cómo es eso posible si mi corazón va a estallarme en el pecho?)

Bueno, en respuesta a todo lo que acabo de oír debo decir que yo no te odio… Hermione. Pensaba venir a hablar contigo de todo esto, pero no sabía como abordarte, al final el hecho de escuchar sin querer vuestra conversación, me ha venido bien. No es fácil después de cómo te he tratado en el pasado, no sé, pedirte una conversación civilizada me habría parecido difícil, pero hablar de lo que ha estado pasando… Pero… bueno… la pregunta que yo me hago es si tú me odias a mí…

Ella le miraba entonces como si le viera por primera vez, su postura se había relajado y podía darse el lujo de estudiar su rostro sin miedo ni timidez. Podía ver en sus ojos que no mentía.

Yo tampoco te odio… Draco. Pero esta situación es de lo más extraño… lo cierto es que jamás hemos hablado de forma civilizada, al menos hasta ahora. Y de repente descubrimos que nos conocemos mucho más… íntimamente, de lo que podríamos imaginar.

Lo sé, es raro, pero creo que no tiene porqué ser malo. Es cierto que no nos conocemos, pero podemos intentar conocernos. Y viviendo juntos creo que se nos hará más fácil, no es lo mismo que si cada uno tuviera que volver a su sala común, tenemos una para los dos. Y….- hablaba tan rápido, sin siquiera pausas para respirar, que parecía que iba a ahogarse-

Espera un momento…. Me estoy perdiendo, no sé muy bien a qué dónde quieres llegar y yo estoy…

Quiero decir que quiero que seamos amigos, por ahora. Si tu quieres…

Supongo que sí, podemos intentarlo al menos…

Draco entonces se sintió tan emocionado que en un arranque de alegría se echó sobre Hermione y cogiendo su rostro con sus manos la besó. Ella ni siquiera podía reaccionar, pero al separarse le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Él no era muy consciente de lo que había ocurrido, pero sí de que tenía a Hermione sujeta por sus mejillas y a escasos centímetros de su cara. Y no pudieron entonces evitar perderse uno en los ojos del otro, tan cerca, respirando a la vez, acercándose lentamente. Y volvió a ocurrir. Muy despacio se acercaron y dejaron que sus labios se mecieran. Era un beso lento, una suave caricia, en la que disfrutaban uno del otro, de sentirse de nuevo juntos, pero esta vez con un rostro conocido. Poco a poco ella se separó de él, suavemente, colocando su mano en el pecho de él…

Espera… esto no debería ser así, yo no…

Lo siento, es culpa mía… no quiero forzar la situación, puedo esperar a que estés lista, si lo estás algún día… no quería incomodarte.

No te preocupes, ha sido muy bonito… y bueno, técnicamente no es algo nuevo para nosotros…

Sonrió de una forma tan dulce, con los ojos tan brillantes, que Draco pensó que no podría mantener su promesa de esperar a que estuviera preparada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace un día tan bonito, tan a juego con como me siento. El cielo está azul, despejado y el sol brilla con intensidad provocando destellos en la superficie del lago. Y todo el mundo ríe y juega a su alrededor, disfrutando los últimos momentos juntos antes de las vacaciones.

Estoy simplemente feliz, no hay nada que pueda opacar mi felicidad ni borrar esta sonrisa de mi cara. No es porque yo lo diga, pero es cierto, todo el mundo me lo dice. Incluso Ron y Harry se han dado cuenta, lo cual es mucho decir.

La razón es simple: EL. Aún no me puedo creer todo lo que ha estado pasando. Meses sin hablarnos… meses besándonos a escondidas sin saberlo y ahora alguien que es parte de mi vida de una forma tan especial. No sé cómo va a terminar todo esto, pero aún así estoy feliz.

No ha vuelto a besarme desde aquella conversación en la que cambiamos todo, pero no ha dejado de tener detalles increíbles que han hecho que me enamorara más de él si eso es posible. Bueno, en realidad, sí es posible porque yo amaba a alguien a quien no conocía y ahora que lo conozco… no pensé que pudiera ser así.

Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que nos tratamos diferente. Harry y Ron no preguntan, pero nos echan miradas muy expresivas si nos paramos a conversar en algún corredor de camino a clases. Creo que Ginny tiene algo que ver… siempre me mira de forma especial, se encoge de hombros, se ríe y se va cargando a ese par de dos. Estoy segura de que creen que estoy bajo algún maleficio, pero la verdad es que me da igual en este momento. Pansy ha resultado ser otro descubrimiento. Es una chica divertida y pareciera que pretende adoptarme a su cuidado. Es extraño, pero me río con ella.

Pero él… solo pensar en él hace que mil mariposas se pasen por mi vientre y me ponga a suspirar. Puede parecer que estoy mirando las flores o el libro que tengo en el regazo, pero no, lo único que hago es pensar en él y en todos los momentos que estamos viviendo juntos. Y sé que estoy sonriendo como una tonta, y no hago nada por evitarlo, porque en el fondo no quiero parar de sentirme así. Podría tirarme sobre la hierba, patalear, revolcarme y gritar de pura alegría.

Hemos adquirido una rutina por la que pasamos largos ratos tras la cena en nuestra sala, simplemente junto al fuego hablando y hablando. Son ratos estupendos, juntos en el sofá bajo una manta comiendo chocolate. Porque sí, es un goloso empedernido, entre otras cosas. Puede parecer muy serio, pero en la intimidad, con gente que conoce puede ser un poco payaso. Me gusta cuando es así porque me hace reír por cualquier cosa. Me gusta por nuestras conversaciones absurdas y exasperantes… la peddo puede dar para mucho. Me gusta cuando me escucha y también cuando finge hacerlo. Me gusta porque es sincero y transparente a su modo. Me gusta por como trata a Pansy. Me gusta por como ha cambiado con Ron y Harry. Me gusta por tantas cosas que no podría hacer una lista.

Pero hoy me gusta porque me ha pedido que vaya con él al baile de graduación. Para hacer honor a la verdad, nosotros como premios anuales se supone que deberíamos ir juntos, según McGonagall, pero eso no lo sabía casi nadie. Y hoy se ha acercado a mí en el pasillo, antes de entrar a transformaciones y me lo ha pedido. Simplemente se ha acercado a nosotros y me ha pedido hablar a solas. Ron y Harry hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos por acercarse, podía notarlo en la distancia. Al principio me he asustado un poco, porque estaba muy serio. Pero entonces me lo ha pedido con esa voz suya tan cálida. Y le he dicho que sí, por supuesto. He tenido que reprimir las ganas de besarle. Supongo que ha sido una forma como otra cualquiera de pregonar a medio colegio que las cosas cambian, que hay algo especial, aunque no le hayamos puesto nombre… al menos no entre nosotros...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No ha sido perfecto, pero al menos lo he hecho. Ambos sabemos que debemos ir juntos al baile… pero eso no quita que haya una invitación en toda regla. Debo hacer las cosas bien. La verdad es que quería ver su cara cuando se lo pidiera. Necesitaba decirla de alguna forma que lo que dije sigue en pie, que somos amigos pero que sigo queriendo algo más. Y ella me ha dicho que sí, sonriendo con esos ojos suyos brillantes. Pudo haberme dicho que McGonagall ya había hablado con ella al respecto, pero me ha dicho que sí. Y ambos sabemos lo que significa. O al menos yo espero saberlo, o me voy a llevar una decepción tremenda.

Supongo que ha sido también una forma de preparar a la gente. Quiero que todo sea estupendo y los chismorreos de la gente, aunque me dan igual, le restarían lo especial. Que cotilleen si quieren ahora, a mi me da igual. Viene conmigo y estoy más que feliz.

Por otro lado, sus amigos ya estarán sobre aviso y no saltarán sobre mí. Supongo que su amiga Ginny tiene mucho que ver en que no lo hayan echo hasta ahora, tiene un carácter tremendo.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho a principio de curso que estaría loco por ella… pero es así. De la forma más absurda entramos en contacto. Aún se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando recuerdo los besos a oscuras. Y luego fue todo casi surrealista, oír su conversación, hablar… pero todo ello nos ha llevado a conocernos. Ser amigos se me hace poco, pero me permite saber y descubrir todo de ella. Tengo necesidad de saberlo todo y cada cosa que descubro de ella me parece aún más maravillosa que la anterior. Nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Siempre estuve tan ciego... la menospreciaba tanto que jamás la miré por como era. Y tiene cosas realmente increíbles. Es una persona sensata y responsable, y a la vez puede cometer locuras. Es una amiga leal, una persona con la que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa y no sólo eso¡tiene una conversación interesante! Muchas chicas de nuestra edad solo saben pensar en tonterías. Pero eso no implica que sea una come-libros aburrida, como yo injustamente la catalogué durante tanto tiempo, tiene un sentido del humor agudo, con un toque de ironía simplemente delicioso.

Podría pasarme horas con ella y no me haría falta nada más. Por eso el día del baile quiero hacerlo oficial. Por eso era tan importante pedirle que me acompañara delante de todo el mundo, formalmente. Ese día espero poder dar ese paso más que nos falta. Para poder besarla de nuevo y pasear con ella por cualquier parte, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Simplemente porque queramos estar juntos.

A pesar de todo estoy nervioso. Es decir¿y si dice que no? Al fin y al cabo somos amigos y puede que se haya dado cuenta de que esto le basta. En cualquier caso, y que Merlín me ayude, creo que me voy a declarar. Lo que no sé es en que momento lo haré ni cómo. No quiero ser muy obvio y restarle magia, pero tampoco que no se me note y se desentienda de mí.

¡No sé qué quiero! Bueno, sí lo sé, a ella. Más de lo que jamás creí que querría a nadie. Pansy cree que debo relajarme, que el momento se dará sin más. Según ella prepararlo sólo me va a poner más nervioso. Los momentos especiales nunca salen como se planean y la mayor parte de las veces son mejor de lo que pudimos imaginar. Y a Pansy hay que reconocerle que hasta ahora ha estado muy acertada… y si acierta en sus predicciones, la noche del baile me convertiré en la persona más feliz del salón, si ella me corresponde.


End file.
